mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville
Smallville was a 2001-2011 American television series about the adventures of Clark Kent before he took on the title of Superman, starting with Clark's days as a Smallville teenager and ending with his early years as a reporter for The Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis. Along the way, Clark and his friends fight enemies large and small, including a number of super-powered "meteor freaks" who gained their powers from the same Kryptonian meteor storm that brought Clark to Earth. The series starred Tom Welling as Clark Kent, and costarred Allison Mack, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum, and Erica Durance. Hug (Season 1, Episode 11) Two traveling salesmen develop irresistable powers of persuasion after the Kryptonian meteor shower. When one of them uses his powers on Clark's father, convincing him to sell the family farm for nearly nothing, Clark and Chloe must track down the other man, who has gone into seclusion. HUG1.jpg HUG2.jpg Heat (Season 2, Episode 2) Desirée was a teenager in Smallville during the 1989 meteor shower. She was with her boyfriend having sex when the meteors struck: as a result, she became irresistibly attractive and acquired the ability to naturally generate meta-human pheromones and passively emit them from her body. Her plan is to merry Lex Luther, and have another man kill him for her after the wedding and gain his fortune. Desirée mind controlling Lex to give up an prenuptial agreement.https://youtu.be/uzA-pVbgXyA?t=104 SV-S2E2-01.png SV-S2E2-02.png SV-S2E2-03.png SV-S2E2-04.png SV-S2E2-05.png Desirée mind controlling Lex to trust her, and make him feel like he doesn't need his friends.https://youtu.be/QXK4rOAwIfo?t=131 SV-S2E2-06.png SV-S2E2-07.png SV-S2E2-09.png SV-S2E2-08.png SV-S2E2-10.png Desirée mind controlling Jonathan Kent (Clark's Father) to murder Lex for her.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc2Gv36994M SV-S2E2-11.png SV-S2E2-12.png SV-S2E2-13.png SV-S2E2-14.png SV-S2E2-15.png SV-S2E2-16.png SV-S2E2-17.png SV-S2E2-18.png Magnetic (Season 3, Episode 7) Seth (Kevin Zegers) develops the power to manipulate metal after getting hit in the head with a snowglobe that contained tiny bits of meteor rock. He soon discovers that he can also affect people by touching them, and he uses his powers to make Lana fall in love with him. MAG1.JPG MAG2.JPG MAG3.JPG MAG4.JPG Delete (Season 3, Episode 11) Molly Griggs (Missy Peregrym) uses her meteor-enhanced abilities to create hypnotic e-mails that she sends to people, programming them to kill Chloe. Devoted (Season 4, Episode 4) Smallville High School's cheerleading squad creates a special potion from Kryptonite that causes the drinker to become completely devoted to them. Jinx (Season 4, Episode 7) A new exchange student arrives at Smallville High School. Mikhail Mxyzptlk (Trent Ford) has the power to influence people's actions. He uses his powers to start a betting ring, always winning his bets by influencing the actions on the field of play. Chloe investigates but puts herself- and Clark- in danger. Spell (Season 4, Episode 8) Lana is possessed by the spirit of Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, a distant ancestor who was burned at the stake for witchcraft. The possessed Lana lures her friends Chloe and Lois into the woods, where she tricks them into completing a spell that allows Isobel's fellow witches to possess them. Now, the trio disguised as goth girls set out to track down three Kryptonian stones of power that will boost their magical abilities. Upon learning that Clark has a connection to the stones, the witches manage to overcome him with magic and force him to reveal where the stones are hidden. With the help of Lana's boyfriend Jason (Jensen Ackles), Clark is able to regain his powers and destroy the spell book that possessed Lana, freeing all three girls. Spellws 016.jpg|Isobel and her coven set to be burned at the stake. Smallville 04 08 A - Witchcraft.jpg Spellws 018.jpg|"We shall return." Spellws 013.jpg|Her blood is upon the book. Spellws 025.jpg|Centuries later Lana touches the book... Spellws 026.jpg|and is possessed. Spellws 104.jpg|She tricks Lois and Chloe into drinking a potion... Spellws 109.jpg|...and they too become possessed. Spellws 179.jpg Spellws 193.jpg|Isobel absorbs the power. Spellws 241.jpg|They go the cave where the stones are... Spellws 232.jpg|...and start to chant. Spellws 240.jpg Spellws 245.jpg|Isobel looks upon the stones... Spellws 252.jpg|...but Clark is there and he destroys the book... Spellws 254.jpg|freeing them... Spellws 258.jpg|...and the trio awaken with no memory of what happened. Spirit (Season 4, Episode 18) Snotty social butterfly Dawn Stiles (Beatrice Rosen) crashes her car into a meteor rock-filled ravine and becomes a body-hopping spirit. Dawn Stiles.jpg|Dawn Stiles SPIR3.JPG|Dawn possesses Martha Kent Dawn Stiles (as Martha) argues with Lana.jpg|Dawn insults Lana who believes she is talking to Martha SPIR1.JPG|Dawn possess Lana and uses her to electrocute Dawn's boyfriend Dawn Stiles as Harmony (2).jpg|Dawn possess her friend Harmony (Kandyse McClure) Dawn Stiles as Harmony (3).jpg|Dawn discovers that her real body is disfigured Smallville Nurse.jpg|A nurse (Rebecca Reichert) tells Dawn that she has no access to the room Dawn Stiles as Harmony (4).jpg|"Really?" Dawn Stiles as Nurse.jpg|The nurse is possessed by Dawn SPIR2.JPG|Dawn possesses Lois to attend the prom Dawn Stiles (as Lois) with Chloe.jpg|Dawn hears that Chloe has become prom queen and comes up with a plan SPIR4.JPG|Dawn possesses Chloe to accept the Prom Queen award SPIR5.JPG|The possessed Chloe tries to burn down the school Hypnotic (Season 5, Episode 16) SImone (Nichole Hiltz) arrives in town with a pendant that can instantly hypnotize anyone. When she uses it on Clark, she discovers his superpowers. HYPN1.JPG HYPN2.JPG Progeny (Season 6, Episode 18) Lex uses an experimental drug to wake Chloe's mother Moira from a catatonic state, then has her use her powers to take control of Chloe's mind. Bloodline (Season 8, Episode 8) Lois escapes after being briefly imprisoned in the Phanton Zone, but the evil Kryptonian criminal Faora manages to follow her out of the Zone and possesses her when they return to Earth. FIORA1.JPG FIORA2.JPG FIORA3.JPG FIORA4.JPG FIORA5.JPG Legion (Season 8, Episode 11) Chloe, who has been possessed by Brainiac, creates a hypnotic signal that takes over every computer and TV screen in Metropolis, entrancing the population and allowing Brainiac to steal their collective knowledge. SMALLEG1.png SMALLEG2.png SMALLEG3.png SMALLEG4.png SMALLEG5.png SMALLEG6.png SMALLEG7.png SMALLEG8.png SMALLEG9.png Warrior (Season 9, Episode 12) Clark meets Zantanna the Magician (Serinda Swan) at a comic book convention, where she is trying to track down a cursed object. She uses her magical powers to seduce Clark.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbwfHsgI22I SV-S9E12-01.jpg SV-S9E12-02.jpg SV-S9E12-03.jpg Persuasion (Season 9, Episode 13) On Valentine's Day, Clark is unwittingly infected by Gemstone Kryptonite, a form that gives people the power to make their wishes come true. Clark accidentally uses his powers on Lois and Chloe, causing them to obidiently follow his wishes to the letter. 914Smallville0128.jpg 914Smallville0127.jpg 914Smallville0208.jpg 914Smallville1170.jpg Escape (Season 9, Episode 15) An evil force known as the Silver Banshee escapes from a painting and possesses the female guests of a secluded bed and breakfast. SMES1.png|Lois bumps into an old painting SMES2.png|The Silver Banshee is freed from the painting SMES3.png|The Banshee possesses a woman SMES4.png|The possessed woman leads her boyfriend outside and kills him SMES5.png|The Banshee jumps into Chloe SMES6.png|Chloe is possessed SMES7.png|Banshee Chloe eyes Clark as her next victim SMES8.png|Banshee Chloe tries to seduce Clark SMES9.png|An unhappy Lois finds Clark and Chloe together SMES10.png|While Clark explains his innocence, the Banshee jumps to Lois SMES11.png|Lois is possessed SMES12.png|Banshee Lois admires herself SMES13.png|Banshee Lois runs into Oliver SMES14.png|Banshee Lois tries to seduce Oliver SMES15.png|Oliver and Banshee Lois head outside SMES16.png|The Silver Banshee reveals her true form Isis (Season 10, Episode 9) Isis, an ancient goddess, possesses Lois, hoping to resurrect the mummified body of her beloved soulmate Osaris. ISIS1.JPG ISIS2.JPG ISIS3.JPG ISIS4.JPG ISIS5.JPG Prophecy (Season 10, Episode 20) The Toyman, an imprisoned master criminal, uses a mind-control device to take control of Stargirl (Britt Irvin) and Lois. TOY0A.JPG TOY0B.JPG TOY1.JPG TOY2.JPG TOY3.JPG TOY4.JPG TOY5.JPG TOY6.JPG TOY7.JPG TOY8.JPG TOY9.JPG TOY10.JPG TOY11.JPG TOY12.JPG TOY13.JPG TOY14.JPG TOY15.JPG Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Peril Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Superhero Category:Sci-Fi Category:Possessed Female